


You'll Have Me (And I'll Have You)

by abbyli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcyland Secret Santa 2016, F/M, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: Darcy notices that Steve has a deep aversion to cold temperatures and snow. She’s determined to fix that. She can’t let him miss out on the best part of the holiday season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Better late than never! I hope you enjoy!

polyvore: [[ darcy ](http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_how_rare_beautiful/set?id=213061624)]

[ [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH8mTNXksSw) ]

.  
.

Darcy first notices her husband’s aversion to the cold when she wakes up in the middle of the night sweating her buns off. Kicking the sticky blankets off of her legs and staggering down the hall to where the thermostat is. She lets out a squawk, noting the temperature standing at a blazing eighty six degrees.

“Is he _nuts?”_ Darcy mutters angrily, punching the temperature back down to sixty five before returning to her bedroom. Steve sleeps on. Since his retirement, he had been sleeping later and harder at nighttime, which was a blessing. When they first got married, she was constantly awoken at six am on the dot when he would bounce out of bed.

Darcy strips the quilts from Steve’s prone form, tossing them to the floor and heading to the closet where she pulls two clean blankets and lays them across the bed. Crawling back into bed, she burrows into his back and snakes an arm around his waist. Steve mumbles in his sleep, his fingers moving to wrap around hers but he sleeps on. A few minutes later, Darcy follows him back into dream land.

The following morning, she awakes alone in their bed, soaked in sweat.

“What the actual --?” Darcy sits up, pushing her sticky hair out of her face.

 _“Darcy?”_ Steve’s voice echoes from the kitchen. “ _You awake_?”

Darcy’s lip curls into a snarl. “Yeah!”

“ _Want some coffee_?”

Better make it iced coffee, she muses as she strips her shorts and teeshirt off and steps into the shower. After pulling on jeans and teeshirt and discarding her favorite cable knit sweater, she pads down to the kitchen.

Steve sits at the counter with the paper spread out before him in multiple sections, his favorite old man cardigan slung tight over his thick shoulders. Darcy swipes the section of the paper he has in his hand, ignoring the soft _‘Heyyy’_ before she pours herself coffee.

Turning around with the paper in one hand and coffee in the other, Darcy fixes her husband with the beadiest glare that she can muster. “Want to tell me why you have the thermostat set to tropical?”

Steve doesn’t look at her, continuing to thumb through the new section of paper in his hands. “It kicked off during the night. I wanted it to be comfortable in here.”

Exasperated, Darcy sits down opposite of him at the table and sets her coffee cup down on top of the paper. “Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s going on with you, babe?” she asks. “It’s the third time since the first snowfall that you’ve been kicking the thermostat up like that.”

Steve finally raises his eyes to look at her, eyes blinking in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that that is the third time this week I’ve woken up in the middle of the night sweating my ass off. I can’t sleep with it so hot in here.”

“Oh.” Steve purses his lips, staring down at his hands. “I’m sorry honey. I’ll try to be better.”

Darcy leans forward, capturing those thick fingers in her own. “We have lots of blankets. Would that help?”

Nodding, Steve returns to his paper. Darcy narrows her eyes, watching him for a second before going back to the stove and beginning breakfast.

-;

Having only been married for eight months, Darcy and Steve were still trying to find the regular rhythm as a married couple. Everything was still so new for the both of them. They still bump into each other sharing a sink while brushing their teeth. They still steal blankets from one another in the night.

Life is...life is boring. Boring compared to the life she used to lead in NYC.

And here’s the thing. Darcy wouldn’t have it any other way.

She’s ready for the white picket fence, the 2.5 children. The arguing over the bills and sneaking in Christmas gifts and hiding them from nosey children and a nosey husband.

One thing Darcy is unsure of though, is Steve ready for that?

She goes to bed early on December 22nd . She awakes briefly to Steve crawling into bed with her, throwing at least a dozen extra blankets over top of the bed before he does. At the moment, Darcy is too far gone with the Sand Man to care, but she wakes at three am suffering from near suffocation due to the weight and heat of all of those blankets.

As she crawls from bed, Darcy notices that Steve is trembling. Almost like a nightmare, she muses as she pads to his side of the bed and gives him a gentle poke in the shoulder. “Steve? Steve, wake up.”

“I’m so...cold...”

Suddenly, Darcy feels like the world’s biggest jerk and probably the rottenest wife imaginable. She readjusts the blankets around Steve’s shoulders and stows to the thermostat. She cracks it up to eighty degrees before climbing back onto the bed, the covers underneath her as she snuggles in close to his back. His shuddering begins to ease after a while and Darcy follows him back into an exhausted slumber.

-;

“Darcy? Babe, wake up.”

“I don’t wanna...” She cracks open one eyelid and Steve is standing over her, concern etched all over his handsome features. “Coffee?”

The corner of his mouth turns up. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” He gestures to the blankets strewn about on the bed.

As her vision focuses, she sees that he’s fully dressed in jeans and another one of his old man sweaters. Darcy sits up, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. “Yeah, well I love you.”

Steve’s smile grows into a full blown grin and Darcy’s heart melts. “I love you too,” he leans in to kiss her. Darcy knows then she’s lassoed a good one because he doesn’t seem to mind her crocodile morning breath. “I’ll go make that coffee now.”

“Okay.” She watches him go before pulling herself out of bed and beginning to strip off her sweaty clothes. Stomping into the bathroom, Darcy reaches into the shower and turns on the cold water full blast, adding hot until it’s a comfortable luke warm before she ducks underneath the spray. Ten minutes there and brushing her teeth about four times, she dressed in jeans and a warm sweater before heading to the kitchen.

Steve’s sitting at his usual spot at the kitchen table, two mugs of steaming coffee before him. “Hey, I put vanilla in it,” he greets her after another kiss. “What are you doing?”

She’s heading for the hallway and grabbing her coat when he says that. Darcy grabs his own coat and tosses it too him. “Get that on. We’re going on a fieldtrip.”

Steve slips his jacket on and follows her. “Where are we going?”

Snatching her keys from the hook by the door, Darcy casts him a big smile. “You’ll see. You got gloves? You’re going to need them.”

-;

The first place they go is a tree farm down town. Steve laughs at the sight of his wife running through the trees like a little kid. They choose one that stands at four feet tall and easily slide it into the back of Darcy’s SUV. Of course the tip is poking Steve in the back of the head as they drive further into town that afternoon.

“Where are we going now?” he asks her. A cup of hot chocolate is settled in his bare hands, more for warmth than anything else.

Darcy swallows at the dryness in her mouth. The heat is on full blast, her back windows fogging up. “Actually, we’re here.” She pulls the car over on the side of the road and climbs out, hungrily gulping in the cool afternoon air. A few fresh snowflakes fall on her outstretched hands as she reaches for her husband.

Steve watches her for a moment, confusion evident as he takes in the bustle of activity across the street. Something that Darcy had always wanted to do but never had the chance, to enjoy a Christmas party in the park. Yeah that sounds cheesy but so what? Shut up.

She leads him across the street. Christmas carols sung by little children bundled in woolen coats and blankets, a few snowballs fly through the air as teenagers dash by. The aroma of roasting marshmallows tickles her nose and Darcy makes a mental note to go track that down later on.

“Darce?” Steve’s reaching for her. “What are we doing here?”

Darcy lightly pokes his arm. “You told me once that you always wanted to go to the Christmas festivals in Brooklyn but your mom couldn’t let you because of how frail you were. So why not now?” she adds, raising a brow. She doesn’t let him say anything else before pulling him off into the throng of people in search of the marshmallows.

Three cups of hot chocolate later, Darcy is significantly warmed up and almost sleepy. She’s ready to call it quits and take her hubby home but then that snowball goes flying and beans Steve right in the head.

They both turn around to see three shocked teenagers skidding to a halt about three yards away, more weapons of mass destruction clutched in their hands that they quickly drop to the ground. The tallest boy steps forward slightly, holding out a gloved hand. “Gee mister, I’m really sorry. That snowball was meant for our friend over there,” he points to another teenager that is trying his best to hide behind one of the evergreen Christmas trees that are for sale. “Can you -- hey!” His face is suddenly dripping with snow.

Steve looks around wildly and sees Darcy already gathering up two more snowballs and waving at the other kid. “Come on, Steve. We can take them, can’t we?”

He looks down at the crunchy ice underneath their feet before returning his gaze to her, almost unsure. Darcy laughs and waves at the first teen. “You can take him,” she calls. She points to the second teen, a girl about sixteen standing to the right of him. “I’ll take her!”

The girl rushes over to join them, holding out a gloved hand. “I’m Sasha.”

Darcy quickly shakes it. “Hi Sasha, I’m Darcy.”

“And I’m Trevor!” The other boy pipes up. 

“But -- Darcy,” Darcy holds up a gloved hand, accepting the snowball that Trevor presses into the other one tucked behind her back. “Darcy, what are you doing?”

“Trying to help, Steven,” she says. “Now go before --” she holds up the snowball in her best attempt to look menacing and suddenly Steve’s laughing. She lets it fly, hitting him right in the stomach.

“Come on, mister! Let’s get ‘em!” calls the other boy. Steve turns to join them as Darcy ducks down next to Sasha and Trevor. She learns the names of the other teens as Ty, Melissa, and Josh before she pummels them with snowballs. Josh makes a mad dive behind a snowbank that rivaled Steve jumping out of a plane without a parachute (and nearly giving her a damn heart attack).

Soon it’s just her and Steve left. The teens stand to the side away from the line of fire, cheering the both of them on as Darcy stalks towards where she knows he’s hiding in the circle of Christmas trees.

“Come on, Darcy! Get him!” Sasha yells, clapping her hands together.

Darcy stalks closer to where she had seen Steve disappear, two snowballs gripped in her soaked hands. And then suddenly -- “Darcy, look out!”

Ice cold snow drips off the back of her beanie and down her hair, some sliding down her neck and into her jacket. Whirling around, she jumps, stuffing the two snowballs she has right down the front of Steve’s coat before loosing her footing and -- “Oh crap.”

Down they go, her right on top, into the snow. Steve lets out a small _oof_ of surprise, a smile crossing his lips. Darcy smiles back, pressing a kiss to his cold nose. “You okay?”

Steve’s smile turns into a full blown laugh. “I know what you did here, Darce.”

“You did?” she asks innocently. “For whatever do you mean?”

“This whole thing, it was a set up. Did you hire those kids too?”

“No, that was actually luck,” she laughs before leaning down and kissing him. “Did it work though?”

Steve nods. “Yeah it did.”

“Good because now I’m freezing my heinie off.” Darcy rolls off of him and gets to her feet, holding out a gloved hand for Steve to take. He clampers to his feet too, wrapping an arm around her. She turns towards the kids. “How about a round of hot chocolate on us before we go home?”

The cheers from the kids are enough to keep a grin on her face for the rest of the evening.

-;

That night, after the tree is all decorated and a few gifts are underneath, the thermostat is set at a comfortable seventy degrees. Darcy climbs into bed with her husband, curling her body around his and pressing her face into his neck. “Now this is nice,” she mumbles sleepily.

Steve’s arms circle her, bringing her closer. “Very nice.”

Before she drops off, Darcy peels open an eye. “By the way, you’re getting one of your Christmas presents early tomorrow.”

“I am?”

“Mmhmm,” she rolls off of the bed and reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a folder and handing it to him.

Steve flips the folder open, his jaw slowly sliding open. “Darce, you’re kidding.”

“Her name is Bucky, oddly enough,” Darcy giggles. “She’s an eight month old golden retriever who was abandoned last week at the pound. I put in for her adoption and we are bringing her home tomorrow.” Her heart’s about to turn to mushy goo at the look on her husband’s face. “Merry Christmas, darling.” She cuddles back into Steve’s side.

The folder slides to the floor and his arms go back around her. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I seem to have fooked it up. It’s BUCKY that hates the cold while Steve doesn’t seem to mind it, I realized last night. But this was already FINALLY almost finished so I wasn’t about to change it, lol. Hope you all enjoyed and so sorry for the lateness, Val!


End file.
